In a process for manufacturing a semiconductor device, a method has been employed, using a semiconductor memory system mounting nonvolatile semiconductor storage elements such as an NAND flash memory on a substrate in which a connector is formed. Also, in the semiconductor memory system, in addition to the nonvolatile semiconductor storage elements, high-speed semiconductor storage elements and a controller that controls the high-speed semiconductor storage elements and the non-volatile semiconductor storage elements are mounted.
In such a semiconductor memory system, there is a case where the substrate shape and size are restricted according to the usage environment and the standard, for example, there is a case where a substrate having a rectangle shape in a planar view is used. Also, according to a miniaturization request to a recent semiconductor memory system, a substrate tends to become thinner. In the case of using such a thinned rectangle-shaped substrate, the warpage of substrate is requested to be suppressed.